Recuerdos
by Azuzziken
Summary: Diferentes escenas a lo largo de la vida de los herederos de la perfección von Karma. Miles x Franziska. Puede cambiar a T o M en un futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los juegos de Phoenix Wright no son míos ni tampoco sus personajes, pertenecen a Capcom y blah blah blah...

Bienvenidos a mi primer fic aki U Espero ke os guste a todos...

Por favor, dejad reviews!

Aún no está claro si esto se kedará como un one-shot o no, necesito pensarmelo, pero claro, la palabra de la gente influirá...

Entrada la madrugada se dio por vencido. Ya era suficiente por aquella noche. De todos modos, al día siguiente tenía que emprender una larga travesía en avión. Miles Edgeworth se levantó del elegante escritorio, uno de los tantos repartidos por casi todas las estancias de la mansión von Karma; dispuesto a descansar. Antes de salir de la estancia, ordenó cuidadosamente los papeles antes apoyados en pequeños grupos por la superficie de la mesa, y devolvió a las estanterías los libros de consulta, vetustos tomos con lomos de espesa ornamentación.

Miles llevaba ya diez largos años de recorrido por los corredores de aquella casa, propiedad del reputado fiscal Manfred von Karma, el cual seguía en activo pese a su avanzada edad. Desde la muerte de su padre Miles no había salido de Alemania, sin embargo, todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Sus maletas ya estaban preparadas para salir hacia América, y comenzar su carrera como fiscal. Por aquella razón, esa noche el joven se demoró un poco más en su trayecto hacia su habitación. Aunque anhelase la independencia, aquella década de su vida estaba constituida por demasiados recuerdos como para abandonarlos sin más.

Edgeworth caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando, de repente, advirtió que había una luz encendida en una de las habitaciones a las que se acercaba. La luz se filtraba de forma tenue por debajo de la puerta. Intrigado, se acercó a la puerta para tratar de captar algún sonido. Al no oír nada, se dispuso a entrar. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, y observó desde el umbral. La luz provenía de una pequeña lámpara situada en la mesilla de noche. Al lado, sobre la cama, y rodeada de papeles desparramados y parcialmente arrugados, la hija menor de Manfred, Franziska, dormía plácidamente. Edgeworth dejó que en su cara se dibujase una sonrisa tierna por un breve instante. Franziska era siete años menor que él, sin embargo, aquel pequeño prodigio había logrado su mismo nivel académico en apenas la mitad de tiempo. También ella se estaba preparando para convertirse en fiscal, aunque debido a su edad, permanecería en Alemania. Edgeworth se aproximó al borde de la cama y recogió algunos de los apuntes que habían caído al suelo sin que ella lo hubiese notado. Junto a ellos, puso el resto de papeles que había sobre la cama y los depositó suavemente sobre la mesilla. Acto seguido, se sentó en el borde de la cama y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Franziska, y comenzó a mecerla suavemente para que despertara.

-Franziska…despierta…-susurró varias veces hasta obtener respuesta. La joven se encogió un poco de forma instintiva.

-Te has quedado dormida mientras estudiabas-dijo con tono amable. Franziska tardó un poco en responder. Todavía se encontraba ligeramente aturdida.

-¿Qué…qué hora es?- Finalmente preguntó.

-Es casi la una de la madrugada- contestó - ¿Qué haces estudiando hasta tan tarde?

-No te importa- dijo de forma brusca, girando la cabeza hacia un lado. Se ve que estaba ofendida.

-Lo siento, Franz- dijo Edgeworth. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, prosiguió- Yo también estaba estudiando.

-Lo dices para compadecerte de mí- murmuró ofuscada- Seguro que estabas acabando de recoger las cosas para marcharte- añadió, sin poder retener un deje melancólico, extraño en su forma de hablar.

Miles comprendió al instante a qué se debía la tristeza de su hermana pequeña.

-Franziska…-Quiso continuar la frase, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-Llévame contigo, Miles- pronunció de forma brusca, a punto de echarse a llorar- No quiero quedarme sola en Alemania, Miles; no quiero que te vayas-reprimió un sollozo- Si estoy estudiando tanto es para poder convertirme en fiscal yo también, quiero que estemos juntos…No te vayas…

Dicho esto, una lágrima asomó y comenzó su descenso hacia la mejilla de la pequeña, aunque se la secó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano. Edgeworth se acercó más a ella para abrazarla con el cariño que tan pocas veces sacaba a la luz. A través de la tela de la camisa que llevaba aquella noche sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de ella, que había enterrado la cabeza en su hombro en un intento de que no la viera llorar. Miles le acarició el pelo con suavidad. Ya en aquel entonces lo llevaba corto, suaves hebras de un característico brillo azul, casi plateado, que reflejaban la poca luz de la estancia. Pasados unos instantes, Edgeworth tomó la cara de Franziska por el mentón, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

-Franziska, lo siento mucho- le dijo, con la vista clavada fijamente en ella- Pero aún no puedes venir conmigo.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó al borde de la desesperación. Las ojeras de las muchas noches en vela se profundizaban con el rastro de las lágrimas- ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya contigo?

-Escúchame…-dijo casi en susurros, mientras volvía a apretarla contra su pecho en un afán de que se calmase- Aunque puedas venir conmigo, yo no puedo tomar esa decisión, sino tu padre- Hizo una pequeña pausa, recordando la conversación que precisamente había tenido con Manfred anteriormente sobre aquel asunto- No me importaría llevarte, pero no puedo hacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Franziska asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

-Lo entiendo, pero…- volvió a secarse las lágrimas, cabizbaja- Si te vas, no vas a volver…

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa, quiero que sepas que volveré a por ti-Edgeworth la interrumpió con estas palabras. Esto hizo que ella levantara la cabeza, mordiéndose en labio inferior casi con furia.

-¡Mentira!-exclamó, alzando la voz hasta casi gritar- ¡Si te vas es porque no aguantas más estar aquí! ¡No me creo que vayas a volver, y mucho menos por mí!- siguió, con tal frustración que ni se preocupaba porque la viera llorar así.

-Volveré-reafirmó Edgeworth, en el mismo tono solemne- Te lo prometo.

-No…no me lo creo…-respondió Franziska, cada vez más desmoronada.

-Te daré una prueba.

-¿Cuál?

Sin mediar palabra, Miles volvió a acercarla contra él hasta atraerla hacia sus labios. Tras un mínimo instante de duda, cerró los ojos y selló los labios de Franziska besándola con dulzura, mientras acompañaba el gesto con suaves caricias entre su pelo. Aquella reacción hizo que ella abriera los ojos en plena sorpresa por un momento, pero al poco volvió a cerrarlos, rindiéndose al que trataba como a su hermano pequeño. Aquel beso duró eternidades, como si el tiempo de quella estancia se congelase alrededor de ellos, como si sólo existiera en el mundo la sensación de sus labios colisionando de aquella forma tan perfecta. Cuando al fin terminó, no pudieron evitar abrazarse fuertemente el uno al otro.

-Te quiero- susurró Miles, mientras le besaba el pelo-Por eso volveré a por ti.

Franziska volvió a hundir la cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

-¿Me crees ahora?- preguntó Miles, esbozando la misma sonrisa que había sido incapaz de reprimir al verla durmiendo.

-Sí…-murmuró, junto a un leve movimiento de cabeza- Te creo-.

El silencio a su alrededor se hizo total. Solamente la pausada respiración de los dos, casi acompasada, interrumpía a la noche. La joven apagó la luz para permanecer a oscuras junto a él, atesorando los minutos de compañía que recordaría durante la larga separación que se cernía entre ellos dos en un futuro demasiado cercano. Poco después, el cansancio que llevaba acumulado hizo que se durmiera sin quererlo, lo cual aprovechó Edgeworth para retirarse. Tras separar con cuidado su cuerpo del de ella, la cubrió con las sábanas y le dio un último beso sobre la frente. Hecho esto, se marchó de aquella habitación, sabiendo que ese era el último y más importante recuerdo que guardaría de la mansión de la familia von Karma.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, pues por fin, aquí va el segundo capítulo! Al final he decidido seguirla, he recibido dos reviews! Muchíííííísimas gracias para Neus y para Shichiko, espero que lo sigáis leyendo, y para el resto de gente que ha pasado al menos para echar un vistazo silencioso, espero que al menos una pequeña parte se queden enganchados a la historia…

Bueno, he de decir, ya he terminado el Trials and Tribulations, así que solo me falta un caso para jugar el Apollo Justice (ahora mismo estoy en el 1-5, lo deje aparcado a propósito porque me dijeron que era el que más necesitaba conocer para jugar al AJ) U Mi parón en la escritura se debió a eso, porque me enteré de que en el T&T también habría espacio para Miles y mi querida Franzy como la llama Larry xDD, aunque yo suelo decir Paka, y la verdad es que sí, el 3-5 es un caso con bastantes detalles jugosos los cuales utilizare llegado su momento en la cronología, de la cual no avisé en el primer capítulo, pero pretendo que esta historia sirva para llenar los intersticios de la vida privada de estos dos personajillos a lo largo de los juegos..

Esto me recuerda que debería añadir algo:

SPOILERS: Por ahora, del caso 1-4. Según avancen los capítulos irán avanzando los spoilers. De paso, expreso mi decepción por recordar que los personajes aquí citados no son míos, son de Capcom, y todo lo demás.

Bueno, basta de charla y a lo que va todo el mundo òó!

--

"-….Entiendo…Sí, sí…Estoy bien...Gracias. Hablamos más tarde.-"

Franziska sólo había sido capaz de balbucir aquellas palabras antes de posar el teléfono sobre su base. Su hermana acababa de llamarla para contarle algo…_inesperado._

Manfred von Karma había sido arrestado por asesinato.

_Su padre. El fiscal perfecto, convertido en un vil asesino. _

Era una locura. Una auténtica locura. Por un momento, durante la conversación, Franziska había dudado si esto era o no una broma, dado el día que era. Sin embargo, casi a la misma velocidad a la que esa idea se había formado en su pensamiento, se desvaneció. Eso dejaba lugar a sólo una cosa…

¿Su padre era culpable?

Tras colgar el teléfono, la joven se sentía aturdida. Casi sin saber cómo, se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los ojos abiertos y casi desorbitados. El cuero del látigo se dejó hendir por sus uñas, de cuidada manicura. Unas uñas perfectas, una apariencia perfecta, unos modales perfectos, una fiscal perfecta de una familia perfecta.

_No era perfecta. Su padre era un asesino. Uno como tantos que había encerrado a lo largo de su carrera._

Franziska cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Necesitaba calmarse. Sin embargo, los fragmentos de la conversación que acababa de tener con su hermana no se marchaban de su conciencia. En medio de la incredulidad, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Culpable…_del incidente DL-6._

El incidente DL-6. Ella estaba totalmente segura de haber leído los archivos de aquel caso en algún momento. Si no se equivocaba, había sido un asesinato en extrañas circunstancias. Y nada menos que en los mismísimos juzgados. Sí…Eso le recordaba una cosa. ¡Su padre había llevado ese caso! Y justo después de aquello, no había vuelto a verlo en medio año; y cuando volvió, con él lo hizo…

_Miles Edgeworth._

Franziska se maldijo a sí misma por no haberle pedido a su hermana más detalles del caso. Todavía no llegaba a entender qué demonios podía haber pasado. Aquello no podía ser cierto. ¿Era su padre capaz de matar a alguien?

El látigo se deslizó por el costado de la cama hacia el suelo, hasta que la empuñadura cayó haciendo un ruido sordo. Franziska se tendió en la cama y se apretó contra las sábanas. Algunos de los recuerdos que reprimía en lo más profundo de su ser luchaban por salir a la superficie de nuevo, pero no tenía intención de permitirlo. A pesar de todo aquello…Manfred von Karma no podía ser un asesino. Su padre no podía ser ese tipo de persona. Una primera lágrima asomó por la rendija que mantenía abierta de sus ojos. Encogida sobre su cama, luchaba por no mostrar su debilidad aunque no había nadie que pudiera verla. Daba igual. Era suficiente la presencia de ella misma para sentir vergüenza.

_Los sentimientos son la mayor debilidad de los hombres, Franziska…Y alguien que debe impartir justicia entre los hombres no debe sucumbir a ellos…_

Aquellas palabras eran de su padre. La imagen de Manfred era uno de los primeros recuerdos que guardaba. Apenas era capaz de sostenerse en pie, y ya comenzaba a interesarse por él. Quería esa misma presencia que tenía su padre. Un aura de absoluta confianza y fortaleza a su alrededor. Sin embargo, aún con el paso del tiempo, ella nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Si no, ¿Por qué estaba el pequeño prodigio de los fiscales conteniéndose para no llorar? ¿Por qué se sentía tan perdida? Su padre, el paradigma de la perfección, la base de todas sus creencias, de todos sus actos, de todos sus pensamientos…

Acababa de desaparecer para siempre.

Era culpable.

Y entonces… ¿Qué sentido había tenido su vida? ¿Hacia dónde tendría que dirigirse ahora? _¿Debía seguir aún ahora las directrices de su padre? ¿Las directrices de un mentiroso?_

Sin fuerzas para más, apoyó la cabeza delicadamente en la almohada y sollozó en silencio hasta dormirse. Aunque ella no había recibido ningún veredicto, una parte de su vida también acababa de ser sentenciada por el veredicto de aquel juez.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, pues ya esta aki el tercer capítulo! Muchísimas gracias de nuevo a mis reviewers habituales ya xD Neus y Shichiko, y también a mi Tlax! Ayy, qué seria de mi sin este hijo-hermano mío! Un kis para él!

…Estoy feliz xD No puedo evitarlo n.n Bueno, primero kiero pedir disculpas por la brevedad del segundo capítulo, y espero ke esto no me vuelva a pasar al menos hasta dentro de un par de caps o así xD Y segundo, el informe de estado òó! Pues estoy justo en la mitad del caso 4-2, el de la familia Kitaki, creo ke me encanta Klavier, valdrá de sustituto mientras echo de menos a mi parejita de fiscales preferida…

Bueno, sin más demora òó dejo el disclaimer de siempre, Phoenix Wright no es mío (por desgracia), y la advertencia de spoilers (esta vez del 1-5) por si las moscas!

Sin mas ni mas…Al lio òó!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró la puerta de su despacho de un tirón, sin reparar en el ruido que causaría el portazo. Aquella maldita comisión de investigación había destrozado sus nervios y su paciencia casi por completo. Se sentía agotado, tanto física como moralmente, y no era para menos. La acusación (irónica palabra) que se cernía sobre él era la de siempre, pero parecía tomar fuerza a cada hora que pasaba en aquella sala de reuniones.

_Falsificación de pruebas. El intento de imponer su expediente intachable al ejercicio de la justicia. _

Maldita sea, él no había hecho nada. Cogiendo una profunda bocanada de aire, trató de serenarse y se dirigió a la parte trasera de su escritorio con la intención de prepararse un té. Sin duda alguno de ellos le ayudaría a recobrar la compostura. Por todos los cielos, el pulso le temblaba. Aquello no era propio de él. Era más consciente que nadie que aquello era mentira, pero ese contexto era una mera excepción que prefería mantener alejado de su pensamiento.

_Ponerse a pensar en terremotos era lo último que le beneficiaría en estos momentos._

Una vez la taza humeante estuvo en sus manos, se sintió un poco más calmado. Tomó un primer sorbo con cuidado para comprobar la temperatura, mientras miraba por la cristalera que coronaba su oficina. Sí, definitivamente se sentía un poco más a gusto ahora. Tomó otro sorbo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se preparaba un Darjeeling. No era su variedad favorita, pero tenía algo que le hacía sentirse mejor siempre que algo le alteraba. Apartó su vista de la ventana y se sentó en la butaca del despacho, no sin antes posar la taza en la mesa. El líquido, de color ámbar oscuro, se movió suavemente. Las ondas agitaron su superficie, y desviaron la leve columna de humo que emanaba. Edgeworth respiró con calma, rodeado del aroma de la bebida que tenía a su lado. Quería olvidarse de la junta durante al menos un rato, pero los recuerdos recientes no dejaban de interferir en su línea de pensamiento. Con los ojos cerrados, se recostó en el respaldo del asiento, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás mas sin perder los estrictos modales que había sido inducido a adoptar, y posteriormente alargó el brazo para tomar un nuevo sorbo de té. Respiró hondo de nuevo antes de posar la taza sobre el platillo.

Aquel caso se estaba complicando de una forma muy extraña. Había algo que no cuadraba desde el principio del caso, y era el motivo. ¿Por qué razón su jefa, Lana Skye, supuestamente asesinó a un mero inspector de policía? Y más que eso, ¿por qué las únicas declaraciones que hacía eran para afirmar que efectivamente había sido ella la asesina? Miles y ella se conocían ya desde hacía cuatro años, cuando él todavía era un recién llegado a la oficina del fiscal. De hecho, había sido ella…

_A primera vista, parecía un lugar agradable. Los pasillos parecían despejados, y el trasiego de gente era constante sin ser excesivo. Un joven Miles Edgeworth depositó el maletín metálico que había traído consigo en el suelo del vestíbulo mientras esperaba a alguien asignado a llevarlo a su nuevo puesto de trabajo. _

_Una mujer joven, de aproximadamente un par de años mayor que él, cruzó las puertas de entrada el edificio. _

_-¿Edgeworth, no?-preguntó, sin afán de acercamiento. El poco tiempo que hacía que conocía a esa mujer le había bastado para llegar a la conclusión de que era alguien bastante frío y profesional. Fue algo de su agrado.-Esta es la fiscalía del distrito. A partir de aquí no tengo autorización para continuar con usted, pero encontraré a alguien que pueda orientarlo por el edificio. Si tiene la bondad de esperar…- Con un rápido movimiento de su melena castaña, la agente de policía se retiró con paso firme hacia un hombre de mediana edad. Tras intercambiar un par de palabras con él, los dos se dirigieron hacia el joven, que seguía escrutando lo que llegaba a ver de la estancia sin moverse de su posición inicial. _

_-Señor Edgeworth, éste es el fiscal Winston Payne- la agente los presentó. Edgeworth tendió su mano al hombre para saludar, un acto de mera educación. Aquel hombre rozaba los límites de lo ridículo: un traje de color naranja intenso conjuntado con una indescriptible corbata de lunares; sin olvidar aquel tupé que parecía salido de una tienda de artículos de broma. Edgeworth habría evitado sin duda cualquier contacto directo con aquella persona si de él hubiera dependido. La mujer continuó- Él le ayudará a instalarse y resolverá las dudas que se le puedan plantear, acuda a él si lo ve necesario. _

_-¿Entonces tú eres ese nuevo fiscal del que tanto se habla…Edgerock…no?- el estrafalario por fin había hablado, con un hilo de voz aguda, como acobardado. Pese a su juventud, Edgeworth era bastante más alto y su estilismo le daba si cabe aún más presencia, lo cual parecía haber amedrentado al otro fiscal. Edgeworth sintió deseos de ofrecer en su cara un gesto de desprecio._

_-Es Edgeworth.-le respondió, con calma.-Y como puede ver, sí, soy un principiante.-Casi de forma instintiva, el pronunciar esa palabra le hizo erguirse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Su mentor se habría sentido furioso de oírle decir eso. Sin embargo, la idea de que no podría tomar represalias contra él por aquellos pequeños errores no había terminado de amoldarse aún. Decidió olvidarlo sin más. –Señorita Skye- se dirigió a la mujer, que todavía seguía a su lado, regia- Gracias por su trabajo. Ha sido un placer conocerla._

_-El gusto ha sido mío, señor Edgeworth-respondió, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.- Ahora, si me disculpan, debería volver a mi puesto de trabajo. Señor Payne- el hombre respondió con un pequeño sobresalto- Lo dejo en sus manos. _

_-S-sí, no se preocupe, agente, yo me encargo- Payne respondió, taciturno. Parecía a punto de salir huyendo de aquellos dos._

_-Con su permiso- Lana finalmente se retiró, tras un breve saludo a los dos hombres a los que había acompañado. _

_Edgeworth recogió el maletín del suelo y se dirigió a seguir a Payne, que lo guió hasta su oficina. _

_(…)_

_-Bien…esto…éste será su despacho- indicó con el pulgar a la puerta-Si necesita algo, el mío está al fondo del pasillo. Ahora, instálese a gus…to…_

_-Gracias- dijo Edgeworth ya desde dentro, antes de cerrar la puerta. _

El último sorbo del Darjeeling se deslizó por su garganta al tiempo que Edgeworth se levantó para desechar la taza. Evocar recuerdos…era irónico saber que la frase "Vaya una estupidez" también fuera uno de ellos. Eso le hizo pensar: Hacía mucho que no sabía de Franziska.

_Desde el diciembre anterior._

Pensó que, a lo mejor, debería llamarla cuando todo esto hubiese acabado. Si lo hacía ahora, seguro que se preocuparía por él. Ella siempre había sido la única persona a la que no podía ocultarle nada.

_Desde que se conocieron._

Franziska siempre había tenido la misma mirada. Una que, cuando era niña, resultaba casi atemorizante. Eran unos ojos absolutamente fríos, que vistos en alguien que apenas levantaba un metro del suelo imponían un profundo respeto. Ahora, como adultos, era _más normal_, por así decirlo, pero no porque la hubiera cambiado.

_Sino porque, quizás, ahora se amoldaban a su cuerpo._

Cerró el cajón donde tenía guardados y ordenados sus variados tés; se ve que antes había dejado el cajón abierto. Al notar que no cerraba, bajó la vista para centrarse en él y descubrió que la caja del té negro que se acababa de tomar se había salido de su sitio, y por eso no era capaz de empujar. Justo entonces, se acordó.

_A Franziska sólo le gustaba el té de Darjeeling._

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Edgeworth?- se oyó una voz al otro lado.

-Wright…-un breve silencio, mientras el fiscal regresaba a su frialdad de siempre-Pasa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

^^U Se supone ke aki era cuando entraba Maya y se lo encontraban de espaldas… En el momento ke jugué eso, no pude evitar preguntarme en ke estaría pensando…

Espero ke os haya gustado….

Ke os haya gustado tanto como a cualquier escritor le gustan los reviews ke recibe de almas caritativas…

Bueno, pasada la puya subliminal…

Decir ke intentare volver pronto òó Pero solo si me motivais, eh?

Kiss multitudinario : D


	4. Chapter 4

Bueeeeeeeeeenas buenas!

Cuando ya parecia ke me iban a engullir los examenes, una semanita de descanso me ha permitido terminar el capitulo por fin xD El paron me sobrevino cuando llevaba el capitulo a medias, y la verdad, aunke he logrado terminarlo y lo veo pasable, no estoy tan convencida del buen resultado como de los anteriores u_u Pero bueno...Mejor algo, aunke sea poco, ke nada y dejar el fic abandonado, no? Noo, no os abandonaria, reviewers mios, ke a proposito, es vuestro turno!

**Tlax**: Gracias por pasarte todas las veces ke saco capitulo, eres el review madrugador xD Me alegro de ke te gustase el flashback de Edgey, satisfacer el liston de su mayor fan es una tarea muy gratificante ; D

**Neus**: Otra ke tal baila xDD Muchas gracias por un review tan detallado, me interesa mucho saber cuales son mis puntos fuertes y debiles para mejorar en todo lo ke pueda mis habilidades para escribir, si veis cosas ke no os gustan kejaros de ellas, ke no me enfado! (Pero kejaos con fundamento, por favor, tampoco me prendais fuego por aburrimiento xD) Y ya no tienes ke esperar mas, aki esta el siguiente!

**Atori-chan**: Tu si ke tienes arte escribiendo, y no yo! Lo ke a mi me sale de bueno en 1000 palabras ke me suelen durar los capitulos te sale a ti, pero 20 veces mas en las 20000 ke te salen a ti, pasa ke la modestia no siempre es buena, tia! sabes ke me encanta como escribes, y de paso, gente ke lee esto, haced caso de mi publicidad indiscriminada y en cuanto acabeis este capitulo pasad a leeros alguna de sus historias, ke tambien son alucinantes : D Y lo de la trama se puede arreglar, es cuestion de jugar! xDDD

**Indochine Ramera**: Muchas gracias por el review! Como ya dije, me hace mucha ilusion que te guste mi historia, y hacerme internacional un pokito tambien u////////u Gente como tu es la ke mas me anima a seguir escribiendo!

**Shichiko**: Ayyyy, por ultimo, la tardona xD Na, no me importa, a esta niña se le perdona porke es clienta fiel xDDD Gracias por piropearme el vocabulario, y sobre lo del largo, no me enfado porke pienses ke mis capitulos sean un poco cortos a veces, porke yo misma me frustro mucho con eso, pero es ke no soy capaz de alargar las cosas...Soy cortita (en todos los sentidos) xDDDDDDD Y lo mismo ke para neus, ya te has kedao sin intriga! Al menos por un rato...

Bueno, antes de empezar, solamente dejar el informe de estado, ke es el ultimo: El miercoles pasado termine el Apollo Justice (ooooh de decepcion), la verdad es ke me ha encantado el juego, aprovecha mucho mas las caracteristicas de la DS, aunke creo ke mi juego favorito por ahora sigue siendo el Trials...A proposito, para el ke me vaya a preguntar, le he cogido mania a Klavier, no atiendo a razones, es una especie de odio irracional, pero es ke desde el caso 4-4 no me cae bien! Y no puedo evitarlo, lo siento xD Pero ya esta bien! Estas notas de autor son demasiado largas...Asi ke mejor me despido ya, gracias por leer, y dejad reviews, vuestra opinion influye mucho *m*

Un kis!

* * *

Al parecer, ya era de noche. Franziska von Karma no podía saberlo, todas las ventanillas del avión que podía ver desde su sitio estaban cerradas. Sin embargo, se notaba que la gran mayoría de los pasajeros había empezado a dejar de prestar atención a los monitores y se esforzaban en encontrar una postura cómoda. Ella misma sintió un poco de frío, y alisó las arrugas de la manta sobre ella. El látigo se encontraba en su regazo, podía sentir su tibieza a través de sus medias. No lo llevaba por capricho, como los niños que se aferran a su muñeco. Simplemente quería cerciorarse de que llegaría sano y salvo a su destino sin que ningún cretino estúpido lo extraviase, al igual que ninguna de sus posesiones. Por esa razón, siempre que viajaba se limitaba a llevar equipaje de mano. Transportaba con ella lo justo, y si necesitaba algo, siempre podría comprarlo.

Cruzó las piernas en el otro sentido. Los tacones le resultaban molestos estando sentada. Pero un von Karma como ella _tenía que ser superior a eso_. La poca estatura era algo subsanable, y no había más que decir. Estirando las piernas disimuladamente, aprovechó para subir un poco más la manta, hasta la cintura. Una azafata pasó, acompañada del traqueteo de un carrito. Franziska rechazó la oferta con un leve movimiento de cabeza. La mujer devolvió el gesto y le indicó –en inglés- que las luces del avión se apagarían en breve. Tras un mínimo silencio, la joven von Karma agradeció la información y esperó a que se marchase para reclinar el asiento. Respiró hondo. Sus pensamientos todavía fluían en alemán, pero sabía que debía habituarse al uso permanente del inglés cuanto antes. Hablar una lengua distinta a la materna todo el tiempo, aunque se conozca a la perfección, resulta agotador.

_Miles debía sentirse igual cuando vino a vivir a casa._

Franziska frunció el ceño. No era momento de ponerse tierna. De hecho, si estaba en aquel avión era fruto de la frustración que sentía hacia el estúpido de su hermano pequeño. De todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que hacer en Alemania.

_Estaba sola._

Primero él y luego su padre. Y desde que Manfred entró en prisión, no había vuelto a saber de ninguno. La última vez que hablaron notó algo raro, y el posterior silencio no había hecho más que inquietarla. Quizá…

_Había aprovechado la oportunidad para retomar su vida de antaño._

_Y se había olvidado de ella._

_La había dejado atrás._

Entornó los ojos. Cada vez que pensaba en estos temas, algunos de sus más profundos recuerdos afloraban a su consciencia, aun en contra de su voluntad. Aquellos sentimentalismos eran una estúpida debilidad que, sin embargo, no podía controlar. Y esa realidad la frustraba profundamente. Pero era cierto que, en cierto modo, algunas veces ella misma buscaba aquellas escenas en su memoria. No todas eran nítidas por completo, pero sí lo eran las más importantes. Casi tan claras como la preocupación que le provocaban. Aquella conversación telefónica había tenido definitivamente algo raro. No era el Miles de siempre: aunque siguiera hablándole con el tono regio como de costumbre, ella era capaz de notar que sus respuestas se habían vuelto más y más escuetas y carentes de detalles. Hasta que no conoció los archivos del caso DL-6 no había podido ni siquiera figurárselo, pero ese algo que a veces notaba en Miles y que le volvía esquivo era su propio pasado.

_El recuerdo de aquel asesinato._

Franziska notó un escalofrío subir por su columna. No podía imaginarse lo que su hermano seguramente habría tenido que pasar. Se sentía culpable por no haberlo sabido antes, por no haber podido darle su apoyo en el momento que el quizá lo hubiese necesitado, y una de las cosas que quería hacer era pedirle disculpas por ello. Ahora que ella también había perdido a su padre, aunque de distinta manera, empezaba a comprender cómo podía sentirse Miles.

Y se odió a sí misma por haber llorado.

Era ridículo. Ni siquiera ahora con 18 años, y seguía teniendo las debilidades de una niña. ¡Ni siquiera eso! 16 años antes Edgeworth sí era un niño, y nunca lo había visto en el estado al que ella había llegado a rebajarse. Y le odiaba. Era una burla. Era una burla el hecho de que él, un hombre cualquiera, había dejado en ridículo a alguien como ella. ¡Una von Karma! ¡Ella era la destinada a ser perfecta! ¡Ella era el genio!

_Pero su punto débil siempre había sido el mismo._

Edgeworth había logrado superarla en todo. Una y otra vez. En todos los ámbitos. Y ahora, a ella sólo le quedaba una baza con la que poder vengarse.

_Phoenix Wright._

Un par de meses antes de saber lo de su padre, Edgeworth le había contado algo realmente sorprendente. Había perdido un caso. Franziska recordó cómo le había gritado furiosa hasta colgar el teléfono de un manotazo. Se había jurado que le haría pagar esa ofensa contra la perfección que marcaba las reglas de su familia. Y este era el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Con un solo gesto, se sacaría todas las espinas que llevaba soportando durante casi toda su vida. Era una estrategia perfectamente calculada, y no tenía nada más que hacer que deshacerse de aquel abogado novato. La joven sonrió para sus adentros y acarició el látigo a través de la manta. Estaba a punto de demostrarle al mundo el verdadero potencial del Prodigio.

Poco a poco, tal y como la azafata le había indicado con anterioridad, la intensidad de las luces empezó a disminuir hasta alcanzar la penumbra. Franziska se acomodó el flequillo, suspiró hondo y se relajó, y casi sin notarlo, se sumió en un profundo sueño.


End file.
